User blog:TheMediaJudge/My iminant time of absence...
Hello my fellow users, I hope you are all doing SUUUUUUUUUUUPER!!! today. I have some news for you all, some of you already know but some don't so listen up!.... Good now that I have your attention I shall to you the news. Starting tommorow I will be a University student and because of that I will not be able to come to the site as often as I'd like. So for one you will not see me around as much if at all until December. This will also mean that my creations will have very little if anything added to them until then, and although I may be able to pop on every now and again and when I'm not at Uni this is not as often as I or the people who I have collabs with would like and so I have decided to allow certain people to use my characters in their stories in return for watching over them whilst I am gone. And ofcourse for the people I am collabing with at the moment, you know who you are, this will apply to you so that you can finish the stories. Also this applys to those who I have future collabs with, from what I know this only applys to 1NF3RNO for both the Skyline War, The Technicolour and Skyline meeting story and possibly some others to do with Galaxy finding Bianca but I'm unsure. Also I have chosen two people to look after my precious children whilst I am away, one to look after my Pirates and one to look after my Marines. They are listed below; http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/User:Wyvern_0m3g4 To Wyv go my beloved pirates, The Technicolours. I belive he is the most capable of looking after them whilst I am away and is the one who understands how they operate. http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/User:1NF3RNO To Ferno go my precious marines and their division, this is because a) Galaxy is in charge of The Lawman's Trio so it's only fitting you should watch over them. B) Bianca is one of the Blade family members and as they are your family it makes sense and C) I belive you understand how they operate and D)...... You and Bianca are dating if I do recall :3 You don't have to do this if you don't want to, I'm not asking much just that you watch over them and in return I give permission for you to use them in your own stories. I'd much appreciate it if you could look after them :) Right now for the tear jerker, or not lol, this site means alot to me. Though it hasn't been in my life relativly long, I've had so much fun here with so many great creations being seen and so many great users being met. And remember guys I ain't gone forever, you may still see me every now and again before my semester ends. Just you won't hear from me for a long while or atleast I think it will be. I may have enough time on my hands but the chances are I won't hehe. So yeah theres my little sorta good bye guys, I hope you all keep well whilst I am away and heres a little song for you before you go, catch ya later! ;) thumb|300px|left|Good old Vincent shall be saying my good bye for me xD Category:Blog posts